


Property of Me

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abby S. & Tony D., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby is fascinated with Tony's tattoo. Tony/Abby pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Me

Written for Porn battle. Prompt is tattoo

Abby ran her hand over Tony's flank, ignoring his hard and leaking cock. "How many women have seen this?" she asked idly, her fingertip tracing over the hollow of his hip.

How many cared to look, Tony wanted to reply, but he stayed quiet, letting her fingertips explore his body. They'd been at this for a while and he was one giant ball of sensation, his nerve endings on fire, sparking wherever she petted or stroked.

"You gotta admit, Tony. This is a place where a girl gets ink, not a guy."

"Are you calling me girly?" Tony asked, arching a brow. He tried to look stern and serious, but there was no way he could pull that off when she was petting and stroking and making him limp most everywhere. Except the part of him that was aching, leaking, dripping.

"No, silly. You are completely all one-hundred percent grade-A All American beefcake. And I should know. I practically have a doctorate in all things DiNozzo."

"Yeah, you do," Tony agreed. But she was so fascinated by one little bit of ink, a tattoo he'd gotten after going to the Final Four, where UCLA had beaten them badly. Even though they'd lost the biggest game of their lives—and for most of them, their playing careers—the feeling of brotherhood and the buzz of getting there had made them all fuzzy. Not to mention the beer. That'd helped dull sensation and common sense. At the end of the night, they'd all come away with tattoos. Some were sappy little hearts that said "Mom" and others were more mature, more masculine. Like his.

Her hand surrounded his cock and she finally lowered herself onto him, her hot walls gripping and rippling around him. His hand found her distended clit and he stroked it in circles as she raised and lowered herself on him. One hand was planted in the center of his chest and the other was resting on his hip, right over his tattoo.

Tony reared up, capturing a nipple in his mouth and flicking it back and forth. He loved those breathless moans Abby made when she was riding him, the way her body rocked over his and clenched around him.

He was so lost in sensation that he barely recognized that she was stroking his hip faster and faster as she neared the edge. They'd been on the brink for hours now, licking, sucking, teasing. They were primed to let go and he was so damned ready.

His hands curved around her hips and Tony began driving her up and down harder, faster. He wanted to drag her climax out of her. She was gorgeous when she came apart on his dick like this.

"Abbs…Abby, come on…" he chanted.

"More, Tony!" Her eyes were wide, her mouth slack. Every muscle in her body was straining for it. He was on the edge himself, barely holding back, waiting for her to come along with him.

"Get it all, Abbs," he replied.

"Tell me…tell me." Her fingernails dug into his hip, the slight pain almost dragging him over before her.

"Yours," he gasped out. "Property of you, Abbs!"

She clenched down on him, coming with a scream that shook him to the core. Tony poured himself into her, his hand fisting in her hair as he pulled her down for a hard kiss.

"Yours, property of you," he repeated into her mouth between the gasps and groans they were both making.

Hours later, after they'd cleaned up and napped, her hand returned to his hip and the ink there. "We really have to get this changed, Tony. You're not property of Ohio State any more."

"What do you want to change it to?" he asked, flicking a suddenly hard nipple.

"Property of…mmmm. Me."


End file.
